


Migraines

by Luckyfirerabbit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfirerabbit/pseuds/Luckyfirerabbit
Summary: An amorous slice of life that starts with a headache...





	

There was so much to do. Dishes, laundry, everyday chores to keep one's home functioning and presentable. Things one was never pleased to do but always obligated, especially when expecting company. All these things were necessary come morning, when the alarm screeched from the clock on the bedside table.

But Blake Belladonna had no desire for any of it, in spite of her awareness of the need.

Out of the blankets came a sluggishly swinging hand, slapping the clock into silence before retreating into the cover of plush blankets and linens once more. The faunus stirred in her sheltering cocoon with a groan followed by a breathy whimper. Her head was alight with pain, throbbing that haloed her skull and pounded in her jaw. She could feel her body pulsing with it, her felid ears flinching when the pain pierced from her forehead to the base of her skull. Sweet dust, the pain.

Another muffled groan worked its way out of her as she forced herself upright, knowing there would be no sleep now. She was awake, and now aware of the migraine. Without opening her eyes -fearing the sensitivity to light- she pushed to her feet and felt her way about the otherwise empty bedroom. Rounding the bed she found her way to the window, untying the drapes so they would close, swaddling Blake in blackness. Now she chanced to open her eyes, the amber and black thinned with ache.

Blake would work her way through the entirety of the modest home in similar fashion, going from room to room to snuff out any light, anything to spare her any undue discomfort. There were things to do, and they weren't going to get done on their own. Blake wanted everything to be just so for when Yang returned, supposedly tonight. A recent job had kept the brawler away for the better part of a month, and the last thing Blake wanted was to have either of them distracted by the disorganization of an untidy living space.

She forced herself through it, jaw tight and eyes remaining thinned as she started a pot of coffee. The smell was soothing, and the caffeine was likely to take the edge off until she could take something. As it brewed, Blake started on the dishes, feline ears laid back at the seemingly torturous roar of the water running that raked at her senses. She paused only a moment as a spark of pain went behind her eyes, making her stomach lurch. It came and went, though the throbbing remained as she went back to her task. Thankfully there weren't many dishes, and they were in a rack beside the sink to dry just as the coffee finished brewing.

Blake would take her time with it, sitting at the small dining table in the dark as she nursed the hot beverage. It eased things, but only just so. Enough to where she could stand to eat a little something and take some medicine for the mighty hurt still pulsing through her. And while it didn't eliminate the pain, it made consciousness a little more tolerable for a spell, allowing Blake to continue with her day.

The faunus trudged through the remainder of her duties, anything to keep her mind busy elsewhere until everything was done. Occasionally she would stop mid-stride as a spike of pain tore through her, almost bringing the poor woman to her knees as she braced herself against a wall or doorway. Yet all she wanted was to do just that, even if it was in the middle of the floor. Just lay down and be as still as possible until the persistent menace passed. But she was too much of a perfectionist. Everything had to be just right for when her lover returned home, or she would hate herself for it, rest assured. So still she pushed, simply unable to do anything else.

The laundry would prove to be the worst of it. The appliances shrieked when the cycles finished, Blake lurching at the sound in spite of being in another room. She swore under her breath almost rhythmically, quietly panting in time with the pulsating in her teeth.

 _Almost done,_ she told herself, _almost done, and then you can lie down. Then it will be quiet._

Blake folded the laundry in the darkness of the bedroom, her eyes still closed as she systematically went through shirts, pants, socks that all had their proper mates, and various articles of undergarments without pause. Without error she put them all away in their proper places and then tucked the basket into its usual corner. From there she crawled back into bed, sprawled on her stomach to take up almost all usable space on the mattress. The pillows were cool against the heat of her cheeks, but provided only marginal comfort. She found Yang's body pillow and clutched it to her, finding her scent soothed the pain also. But, again, it was a minor salve to the stabbing, red hot barbs she could feel behind her eyes.

Blake didn't know how long she laid there -it had been a couple of hours of drifting in and out of restless snoozing- but it eventually became more frustrating than comforting. This wasn't going to cut it, which became evident as a fresh charge of pain ripped up her neck into her skull, the faunus gasping pitifully at it. Once again she forced herself from the bed, feeling along the walls to leave the room and shuffle down the hall.

The coffee hadn't worked, neither had the medicine, her only other thought was a hot bath. Blake tolerated the dull roar of the water filling the tub, and the sufficient yet permissible glow of a candle so she could keep track of the water level. She waited on the edge of the tub with her face in her hands, feline ears flat, riding out the pain of simply being awake. Once the bath was ready she worked out of her pajamas and tied her plentiful sable hair into the loosest of buns, just enough to keep it out of the water and not put more pressure on her tender head, and carefully stepped into the steaming water. It was almost too hot, but that's what her body appeared to want as a comforting shiver went through her.

Her muscles loosened, her skin erupted with goosebumps, and she let out a breath that denoted relief instead of pain for the first time all day. Her entire body buzzed with heat, a welcome distraction that tugged at her awareness in a way the bed had not. Blake wanted a nap, terribly so as these migraines had a horrid habit of bringing fatigue along with it. She reached with one hand for the towel sitting on the toilet nearby, folding it to act as a pillow on the porcelain edge as she settled onto her side.

Sweet dust that was so much better. The pulsing and pounding fizzled into a dull vibration, and the fatigue dragged her right down, the faunus passing into sleep without even realizing it.

 

 

Rain and thunder filled the sky when Yang returned home that night. And while she thought it odd that the porch light wasn't on, she didn't sense anything inherently wrong as she pushed her way inside. It was dark, quiet, still inside, something that was rather atypical but not entirely unheard of. Yang pushed off her boots and left them by the door, knowing Blake would remind -and by remind I mean scold- her if she didn't. From there she went through the house calling to her partner gently. Though the summons would cease once she poked her head into the kitchen and noticed the coffee maker still on, smelling the brew's not so fresh aroma. She understood now. Yang would move through the remainder of the domicile without another peep, making note of how all the domestic duties were done and shaking her head. Blake could be so damn stubborn.

She would check the bedroom and find it empty, leaving only one other logical place her lover could be. Yang only lingered a moment to dress down into more casual, cleaner clothes.

Yang found the bathroom dark, save the dim amber of candlelight spilling along the walls and tiles on the floor. A small smile crept across her face at the blackness peeking over the rim of the tub, and she stepped inside with all the noise of a whisper. The blonde brawler settled onto the commode beside the tub, admiring her lover for a moment who was still unaware of her presence. She sounded asleep, a rhythmic almost-snore working past parted lips. Yang dipped her fingers in the water, finding it barely warm. Blake had been in here a long while, she deduced, and found herself shaking her head again with a quiet sigh. She left the room for but a moment or two before returning, this time bending over the tub to gather to faunus into her arms. Yang roused Blake with a gentle kiss and nuzzle to her cheek, lifting her with ease and a collection of small sloshes of water.

"Wha-,"

"Shhh," Yang kissed her cheek again, "just me." She managed the faunus to lay against her shoulder, knees hooked over one arm and back braced against the other. "Having another one of those headaches, huh?"

"I'm all wet." Blake slurred, still sleepy.

"No big deal." she whispered.

"But-,"

"No buts. Yang's got you covered." and she further ignored any meager protests Blake would pose as she carried the faunus back to the bedroom, gently laying her across a towel she had spread out for her.

Blake shivered a little at the chill of the air, coiling her body in a catlike fashion before Yang draped a blanket over her. Then the brawler carefully edged into the bed behind her, curling about the faunus' naked form like a second blanket. The shivering stopped and Blake let out a sigh, her body relaxing into Yang's warm embrace. Goosebumps rose as Yang's fingers threaded into her hair, nails gently scratching her tender scalp.

"If you weren't feeling well, you should've stayed in bed." Yang whispered.

"The house was a mess."

"So? You know that sort of thing doesn't bother me."

"It bothers _me_."

"Fair enough." Yang put a little more pressure into her fingers, feeling Blake shiver again, a little groan escaping. "Are you feeling any better, though?"

"A little....now." and it wasn't a lie. The sharp stabbing sensation had finally stopped and she could no longer feel the throbbing in her teeth. But she was still so tired, and the pain remained noticeable.

But Yang's petting always made her feel so good. It brought her a sense of security, the feeling she was no longer suffering alone, and that made a great difference. Just knowing Yang was there made it tolerable, brought her a little peace.

"You been sleeping okay?" Yang had to ask. These migraines tended to be more prevalent when the faunus didn't get enough rest, so the assumption was fair. "Or were you too worried?"

"You were gone for quite a while...can you blame me?"

Yang snuggled a little closer, carefully taking one fuzzy ear in her hand to stroke. "I'm sorry, pretty kitty. I didn't mean to."

"I know...and don't call me pretty kitty." and the protest worked around a stray purr that was working in her chest.

"But that's what you are, you're my pretty kitty. And I missed you." Yang kissed her shoulder and worked her hands over the back of Blake's head, using her thumbs to press with some authority into the nape of her neck.

" _Oh my god_ ," Blake gasped, the pressure sweet and soothing as it worked upward towards her felid ears. Her body went limp, rendered boneless, and she didn't care. Neither did she care that she continued to groan at the relief, the sounds bordering on lewd. "I love you," spilled passed her lips.

"I know." Yang resisted the urge to chuckle, continuing her gentle ministrations. She would work with practiced hands across her neck and shoulders, the back of her head, her temples, and lastly the base of her fuzzy ears that twitched as if it tickled. All the while Blake would whimper and purr in ways that Yang knew well were noises of pleasure. Not the kind of pleasure she was hoping for when she returned home, but it would suffice until Blake was feeling better. There would be plenty of time for that then.

Blake was nearly asleep again when Yang finished, her mewls reduced to only contented purring. Yang tucked a little closer, her face buried in sable warmth where she took in the faunus' scent.

"Gotta make dinner," came a slurred statement, a slight jump in Blake's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Yang put her arm across her, keeping her still. "It can wait." She didn't have the heart to tell her it was far passed dinner time, in fact it was almost midnight.

"But-,"

"I said no buts. We'll talk about it after you've had a nap."

Blake didn't argue, couldn't really. She merely submitted to her weariness and the tempting heat of her lover's presence.

 

 

Yang would wake alone, though it looked like the blankets had been tucked around her at some point between her dozing off and now. With a great yawn and drawn out stretch she worked her way out of bed, sliding fuzzy slippers on her feet once she found them next to her side table. It wasn't until she walked into the living room that she realized it was the following morning, surprised she slept through the night.

The kitchen light was on, Yang found as she rounded the corner, and Blake was perched ever so precariously on the counter beside the refrigerator in a black silk teddy that was barely a whisper against her pale form. Her hair was beautifully mussed and there was still a lingering tiredness to her features. A look that made Yang melt.

"Morning." Blake greeted dryly, switching her attention between what looked like a new book and a cup of coffee.

"Feeling better, sassy cat?"

"Hm."

Yang grinned to herself. Blake was fine, back to her usual aloof avoidance of any feline nicknames nudged her way. She moved around her lover to fix herself some of what was left of the coffee.

"You get that one while I was gone?'

Blake nodded with a small hum of a response.

"Any good?"

"It's all right."

"That what kept you from sleeping?" and when the brawler looked up from pouring sugar in her cup, she caught the faunus' burning golden glare, which only served to make Yang laugh. She took it as a yes, seeing as it was all too easy for Blake to devote an entire day to reading without a second thought. Not that Blake liked to admit it.

"I was thinking we could go out and get lunch together." Yang said in passing, turning to prop herself on the counter after taking her first sip.

"I would like that."

"Where would you want to go?" Yang looked her up and down, watching for any sort of tell of a response. Never mind that with the light hitting her the way it was, she could see right through that nightie.

"Anywhere is fine. I'm hungry enough." Blake turned a page.

"Yeah, me too." Yang sipped her coffee again, and the tone of her voice eluded to her no longer thinking about food. Normally first thing in the morning wasn't prime time for the thoughts prancing through Yang's mind, but she had yet to get her proper welcome home. And if Blake had been wearing anything else, she might have ignored it until later.

Blake was neck deep in a paragraph when Yang appeared in front of her, blocking the light for a split second before one finger lined the book's spine as she plucked it from Blake's grasp.

"Excuse you," she snipped.

"It's page one-forty-five okay?" Yang rolled her eyes a little as she closed the book and set it aside, wedging herself between Blake's legs that had only been crossed at the ankles. The brawler's powerful hands slid over the slope of Blake's hips, fingers hooking slightly into supple flesh, and a smirk cutting across her mouth at the faunus' small growl of frustration. "It'll be there when we're finished."

"Pushy."

"I know." but she didn't care, a notion clearly expressed as she pulled Blake that much closer, and started working her hands under the silk and lace hem. _Sweet dust, she isn't wearing anything underneath._ Yang grinned against her throat at the notion, gently kissing and nipping at the warm skin there. It lead her to believe in the chance that Blake had been counting on this from the beginning.

"If you wanted something," she hummed against her collar bone, smirking a little wider as her lover's arms eased across her neck, "you could've just said so."

"Where's the fun in being straightforward?" Blake's breath caught a little, arms tightening as she felt Yang's teeth pressing into her skin.

"True, that's not much like you." Yang straightened, her hands now working up the line of Blake's spine as she nipped at her more human ear. She giggled at the sharp prick of Blake's teeth on her shoulder, little fangs threatening. "So," she breathed, "wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Bright amber met red tinged lavender, the faunus' ears slanted back.

"Sofa's closer."

"Good call."

Without delay or warning, Yang hoisted Blake against her firm frame and worked her way towards the living room, lust snapping through her as Blake instinctively tightened her legs around her waist and captured her lips with enthused hunger. Tiny claws hooked into her shoulders, a wince working across her features as she set Blake down on the plump couch cushions. The blonde settled on her knees in front of the darker huntress. Still kissing, tongues tangling now, Yang slipped her fingers beneath the straps of the silk teddy, encouraging them down Blake's arms to her elbows, revealing her pale and perky breasts. Yang started working down the faunus' neck again, passing the previous limit of her collar bone to capture an already stiffened rosy peak in her mouth.

" _Yang_ ," Blake shivered through the exaltation of her lover's name, her claws now twining through thick golden strands instead of flesh and cloth. She had been missing Yang so terribly, just these morsels of attention so far were already working her into a frenzy. At least, as much of a frenzy as someone like Blake could be. "Please don't tease me,"

"You think _this_ is teasing?" a small chuckle between her breasts. "I've barely gotten started. But, if you really want me to-,"

" _No_ , please don't," Blake pleaded, claws tightening against the brawler's scalp.

"Then admit it."

"What?" wide amber eyes with thin charcoal slits looked down.

"Admit you missed me." Yang's grin could almost be described as cat like.

"Of course I did!" she gaped. "I always miss you."

"Okay, fair enough, I just wanted to hear you say it."

" _God_ I hate you!" Blake growled as she felt Yang's hot lips circle the previously neglected nipple.

"Well, if that's how you _really_ feel-,"

Blake snatched a handful of her hair and pulled almost too hard, forcing Yang to look her in the eyes. "Don't you _dare_."

Yang put on a stupid grin. "Aw, come on, I was only kidding. You know I want this just as bad as you do." Which was completely true. The pulsing desire running rampant through her was only matched by Blake's heartbeat. "So are you gonna let me finish?"

Blake's eyes thinned for a moment before she loosed her grip, allowing Yang to continue.

The brawler coaxed her out of the teddy, tossing it to the floor without looking. She licked her lips at the sight of Blake's stomach, the way it moved with her heated breaths. Yang bent her head and kissed just above her navel. She flinched, still smiling like a fool, as she felt claws in her shoulders again.

"Please," Blake panted, head pressed back into the sofa, ears slanted. "Don't stop." Throbbing from head to toe with desire now instead of pain, she simply didn't have it in her to wait. She couldn't take it. Pleasured moans echoed through the house at even the most minor gestures, such as Yang bending Blake's knees over her shoulders, or kissing the inside of her thigh. Lust hooded eyes watched through dusky lashes, her bottom lip pinched almost painfully between her teeth.

Yang loved the way she writhed under her touch, the way her back arched so perfectly with a high pitched whimper. She worked the faunus gently at first, easing preparatory and intentionally languid strokes of her tongue through Blake's heated sex. Those claws threatened still to draw blood as Yang quenched her own carnal thirst, drinking in the sweet honey that ebbed from her lover's core. She delved a little deeper and could feel the muscles clenching, desperate like those hands now raking her scalp and leaving little welts.

Blake swore through a sudden exhale as Yang shifted, the tip of her tongue slick against the nervous pearl at her center, and she released an ecstatic shriek at the penetration of Yang's strong fingers inside of her. She almost came in that instant, her hips bucking against her lover. Blake brought a whitened knuckle to her mouth and bit down, feeling Yang's fingers curling within her, threatening to break her. Delicious torture. She whimpered pitifully, the brawler moving so slow she could barely stand it.

 _Let me come,_ _**please** _ _let me come..._

Yang knew very damn well how close Blake was, could tell too easily by the way she carried on. Never mind that she could feel it just as clearly. Her lover was enigmatic, cryptic even at her best, but there was no lying to her when they made love. Blake was an open book, so to speak, once Yang got her in bed. Part of her wished everyone could get to know the Blake _she_ knew, but thought again once she realized how jealous she knew she would be.

A strange mixture of a felid growl and a desperate human sob wrenched itself from the faunus when Yang pulled away, straightening to her feet and starting to pull off her tank top.

"I was so _close_!" Blake gasped.

"I know, baby, I know." Yang wriggled her hips out of her boxer shorts, kicking them aside once they fell to her feet. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet." And she was still grinning like an idiot, more so when she saw the savage, almost lethal glare Blake was giving her.

Yang's form dwarfed Blake as she moved over the sofa, hooking her arm beneath her lover's knees to turn her just so. She worked herself between Blake's legs once again, quivering thighs settling on her hips as she eased over her. One powerful hand gripped the frame of the sofa, the other gentling through sable locks to massage Blake's feline ears forward from their disgruntled slant.

"Why?" was all Blake could manage, her cheeks flushed and small beads of sweat dotting her face.

"Because I know you like it." Yang winked. "You don't have to admit it, I just know. Now give me a kiss, sassy cat."

No strength to fight, no words to argue, Blake took what she would give willingly and with a whimper of delight. Her claws now searched and found Yang's taught backside to anchor into, certainly causing a few pinpricks of crimson to well up in her enthusiasm. Yang only groaned thankfully into her mouth, returning the gesture by raking Blake's stomach with her own set of blunt fingernails. Again the dark huntress almost peaked, but was perilously shy of doing so.

Part of her wanted to beg, but that was something Blake Belladonna simply did not do.

"Yang, please let me," Blake pleaded against her lover's lips.

At least she would have liked to think so.

"In a minute, I want to have some fun too." and the blonde laughed at the frustrated growl she received.

Still being glared at Yang worked her arms beneath her lover, pulling upward to have her upright. She manipulated their legs in such a fashion that they could now be as close as physically possible, Blake letting out a little gasp at the intimate contact.

"Isn't this better? Now I can watch you." Yang kissed the tip of her nose, both hands smoothing over Blake's shoulders. The faunus looked back at her with so much desperation still cloaking her features, namely her eyes. But Yang didn't worry, it was Blake trying to guilt her in to giving up what she wanted. Blake could be an impatient lover, but was aware of the fact and knew Yang meant nothing personal by making her wait. Waiting made it better. But that didn't stop her from trying every now and then.

With a knowing smirk Yang let her hands rest just below the small of Blake's back, locking them together and pulling the dark huntress closer, sending a fresh charge of need through the both of them.

"Oh yeah, that's much better." Yang breathed, her lilac eyes reddening a little more. All this time she had been giving, now was the time to take a little. "Better hold tight, this ride stands to get a little bumpy."

And Blake heeded her advice well, claws digging almost too deep into the brawler's arms and shoulders as they bucked their hips together in a wild struggle to reach the same high. Blake could feel the warm slickness of blood under her fingers, and felt a spike of heat surround her as Yang reacted to the pain.

True to her word, Yang watched her. An unwavering, enthralled gaze that pierced, taking in every detail, from the particular bounce of the faunus' breasts to the pitch of her mewls as she drew closer to the edge. And when Blake's eyes met hers, the slits fluxed, widening for the length of a breath and then thinned again. Neither blinked, even as Blake's ears slanted back again and she appeared to submit. In a way she was, to the orgasm she knew was coming. They were going to ride it together.

And what a ride.

Yang only tightened her hold on Blake as she arched against her, face buried against her chest as her jaw tightened. Blake screamed through the shattering sensations of coming undone, her claws well curled into flesh. A little pain that her lover effortlessly obliged. They shivered together, still entwined, drifting in the aftermath once the surges stopped. Yang eased back into the cushions as Blake held her face in both hands, kissing her slowly, sweetly.

"I'm sorry." Blake apologized against her shoulder. She spotted the red streaks on her fingertips, under her nails.

"It's fine." Yang kissed the top of her head, one hand going to a slanted ear to coax it forward again. "You know I can take it."

"As well you should. You're the one that gets me all worked up."

"You could always tell me _no_ , you know." And Yang was grinning again when she felt Blake scowling. "But that would make sense, so naturally Miss Sassy Cat isn't going to do that."

Blake shrugged, finding a lock of gold to clutch in one hand and fighting the urge to purr. "You're an ass."

"That just means you're in love with an ass."

Blake pouted, feeling as though there would be no reasoning with her. Which wasn't far from the truth. Besides, Yang was right.

"I do love you." and she relented, a gentle vibration easing from her and into her lover.

"I know. I love you too. Even though I pick on you." Yang sighed, her features smug. "So...you want your book back now?"

No answer, even after several moments.

"Blake?"

Nothing but gentle purring and the even rise and fall of her back as she breathed.

"Fair enough."

 

\--------

Just for a little fun, an oldie but goody I wrote some time ago. Hope you enjoyed.

 


End file.
